Bargains
by mollygibbs101
Summary: M RATED! It's finally happened, Gibbs has pushed Vance too far. But where any other agent would've been suspended, Gibbs gets off scot free, much to everyone's confusion. What made the stoic Director of NCIS change his mind?


Vance/Ziva fic: Bargains

M Rating

Angst/Friendship

A/N: So, this one shot has been bugging my muse for a while... and when I say a while, I mean over a year... Seriously, I kid thee not. I got prompted to write it when I read on Wikipedia that 'Vance finds Ziva attractive' *muse grins evilly* I love my muse :) But to make it up to you, I've kind of incorporated a lil bit of Zibbs at the end :)

Oh, and just to let you know - *inside voice* because I know of at least one reviewer who will tell me that I've got it all wrong *mutters* - *outside voice* I don't condone cheating. It's the worst thing someone can do in a relationship, that and lie, but I've had to disregard my morals to write this... so, yeah :/ Well, technically, this IS fiction and we all know that in the real NCIS world, Vance would never cheat on Jackie ^.^

Also, what is Vance's and Ziva's ship name? I quite like 'Viva' XD Or we could have Zeon... Zance... Liva... Nah, I think Viva wins... though 'Zeon' is a close second XD

Those of you following _Fifty Shades of Gibbs, _it has been put on hiatus... I'm not in a very good place (mentally, not geographically :P) to write that at the moment, but bear with me. OOH! Also, I'm rather excited for my Xmas Fic Exchange... IT'S GONNA BE SO GOOD! :D

Enjoy and mistakes are mine :/

Summary: It's finally happened, Gibbs has pushed Vance too far. But where any other agent would've been suspended, Gibbs gets off scot free, much to everyone's confusion. What made the stoic Director of NCIS change his mind?

Bargains

Vance stormed into his office, his door slamming behind him with enough force to rattle his drinks cabinet. To say he was pissed was an understatement. He was normally calm, the barest of emotion passing through his ebony eyes, a trait both he and Gibbs shared, which explained how Gibbs knew how to push his buttons.

Well, today he had pushed one button too many. He poured himself a shot of whiskey and slumped in his chair. It had been an hour since he had completely lost it and suspended Gibbs in front of half the agency. He heard shocked gasps and whispers as Gibbs raised an eyebrow, seemingly shocked himself as Vance roared the words:

'' Get the hell out of my building, you're suspended!''

He saw emotions flash through Gibbs' team as Gibbs walked past them like a naughty school boy been sent home by the Principal, but at that point he didn't care. He just wanted the biggest pain in the ass gone. He'd deal with the paperwork and consequences tomorrow. He knew it wasn't professional conduct either, but again he didn't care, anyway, since when was Gibbs ever professional?

Always pushing and pushing, ignoring rules and regulations and ignoring him. Vance drained the shot of whiskey but held the glass in his hands, twisting it, watching the reflections of the lamps on the crystal glass.

A gentle knock on his office door disrupted his angry thoughts. '' Come in.'' he said shortly, not caring if it was the Janitor or SECNAV himself. He wasn't entirely surprised when he looked up to see a long haired Israeli enter his office.

He watched as she gently closed the door behind her with a soft click. She turned to face him, a determined look in her mocha eyes.

'' And to what do I owe the pleasure, Miss David?'' asked Vance, his eyebrows raised as the Israeli moved in a little further from the door.

'' You suspended Gibbs.'' she said softly, her head tilted to the side, her long curls flowing free from any type of restraint. '' I am yet to find someone happy about it.''

Vance snorted. '' Ziva, in all honesty, I wasn't liked much when I first took over. It doesn't bother me, and neither does hearsay.'' said Vance, standing up to move over to his drinks cabinet. He pulled a fresh toothpick out of his pocket and put it into his mouth as he poured himself another drink.

'' It must bother you. Gibbs is highly respected in this building and there are those very loyal to him.''

'' I assume you're not talking about yourself and the rest of your team.'' said Vance, his back to Ziva.

'' No. Not just my team.'' confirmed Ziva, watching Vance turn to face her.

'' I treated him the same way I'd treat any other agent. If he breaks rules he needs to understand that there'll be consequences.''

'' But Gibbs is not just any agent.'' said Ziva, unwavering under Vance's glare. '' He is the stability a lot of agents need. With all due respect, he has always been here, you haven't.''

Vance drained his glass and slammed it on the table in front of him. '' Are you arguing for him to come back? 'Cause you're not doing a very good job.'' he said lowly.

Ziva smirked and took a step forward. '' Talking is not always my first tactic of choice. There are other methods I can fall upon to make my point.''

Vance drew himself to his full height as Ziva advanced on him. '' Are you threatening me?'' he asked, a tone of laughter in his speech.

'' No, I am merely making you an offer.'' said Ziva, walking over to Vance's desk and flicking a switch, sending Vance's office into lockdown. Nothing in, nothing out.

'' And what did you have in mind?'' he asked, watching the Israeli move around his office. It unnerved him that she was circling him like a lioness ready to pounce on her prey.

'' Are you attracted to me?'' asked Ziva, looking at Vance, her mocha eyes reading him like the complicated book he was.

'' I'm married, Officer David and this is way out of line.''

'' Marriage aside, are you attracted to me?'' When Vance didn't reply, Ziva smiled. '' Nobody can hear us, nobody will ever know. Mossad taught me to keep secrets and as you are Director of NCIS with heavy ties to Mossad Director David, one can assume that you are good at keeping secrets aswell.''

Vance hesitated. His mind flashing back to the photos he saw of Ziva in her skimpy bikini. He'd be a fool not to, but he'd be a fool to do so, too. He shook his head as Newton's Theory popped into his head:_ 'for every action, there is an equal and opposite reaction'_. Here, the action was simple, he's thrown Gibbs out and the reaction was the entire agency against him. Ziva was merely offering him a way out.

'' I will ask you again.'' came Ziva's husky voice, penetrating the fog of Vance's thoughts. '' Do you find me attractive?''

'' Yes.'' answered Vance, his throat dry.

Ziva advanced again, this time, not stopping until her front was pressed against Vance's. '' Bring Gibbs back and I will do _anything _for you.'' Her nose brushed Vance's cheek and her breath tickled his ear as she spoke.

'' Such as?'' asked Vance, finding it harder to speak as Ziva's hand rest on his belt buckle.

'' Anything you want. The choice is yours. It is, however, a very limited, 'one time only' offer.'' said Ziva, smirking as she felt Vance's erection poking her.

Vance cleared his throat. '' Knees.''

Ziva smiled and did as she was told, but not before taking the toothpick out of Vance's mouth with her teeth. '' We wouldn't want you to choke now, would we?'' She reached up, unbuckled Vance's belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants before pulling everything down. His erection sprung free, making Ziva smirk at him. She knelt up and took him into her mouth, licking the head, making Vance moan. He buried his hand in her hair, controlling her movements as she moved her head back and forth. Vance tightened his grip on Ziva's hair, holding her still as he fucked her mouth. Ziva's eyes flashed as she felt something warm hit the back of her throat, she looked up at Vance to see him looking down at her with a content expression on his face. Vance pulled out, giving Ziva opportunity to swallow what was in her mouth.

'' Had you down as someone who swallowed.'' muttered Vance.

Ziva smirked and she stood, wiping her mouth. '' And that is one of the secrets that this... deal has created. Besides, it'd be rude to spit.''

Vance smirked and watched Ziva. '' Only one of the secrets?''

'' Director, I am a very thourough person. I always keep my end of a bargain.'' said Ziva, moving to undress herself.

Vance walked over to her and stopped her. '' I thought you were here to give me what I want?'' he asked, his ebony eyes sparkling with amusement.

'' I am.. well, I am trying to.''

'' I want to undress you.'' said Vance, replacing Ziva's hands on the buttons of her blouse.

Ziva let her hands fall to her sides. '' You like playing Boss, don't you?''

While Vance's face remained passive, his eyes laughed as he slowly undressed the Israeli. His hands pushed her blouse from her shoulders to the floor, revealing a toned upper body and a lacy bra. He bent his head and pressed kisses to the Israeli's chest. Ziva's mouth opened in a silent scream as Vance's moustache added a different sensation to her skin. Vance's arms wrapped around Ziva's lower waist and he directed her to the black leather sofa in the corner of his office. He pushed her down and continued his assault on her chest, him pinning her hands above her head.

'' This room is soundproof, right?'' breathed Ziva, as Vance's mouth travelled south after he had removed all of their clothing.

'' No-one can hear in.'' he muttered against her skin.

'' Good.'' choked Ziva, as Vance's mouth found her most private part. '' Because you can add 'Screamer' to the ever growing list of secrets.'' She threw her head back as a loud moan filled the room. She thrashed under Vance's grip as he used his tongue on and in her. Her breathy pants and small moans were soon replaced with Vance's name and short screams. She watched Vance pull away, his ebony eyes taking in her flushed cheeks and small beads of sweat on her brow. Her chest heaved as she tried to regulate her oxygen intake.

Vance moved to rest on all fours above her, his eyes boring into hers. '' Is Gibbs really worth all this?'' he asked softly.

Ziva smiled and reached up to press a kiss to Vance's mouth, tasting herself on him. '' That, is a discussion we do not need to have.'' she said, as she lowered her head back onto the sofa. '' Now, are you going to finish the job? Or am I going to have to be on top?''

'' You're alright where you are, Officer David.'' said Vance, sliding into Ziva, making her cry out. '' Is there a pace you're willing to go with?''

'' Whatever you want, Leon.'' said Ziva, looking up at him. '' I can take it.''

Vance nodded and pinned Ziva's hands above her head, making her grin. He thrust into her twice slowly, before an animalistic urge overtook him. He pounded into Ziva, hard and fast, the sound of skin slapping skin satisfying him, Ziva's cries satisfying him even more.

'' Harder.'' growled Ziva, making Vance grin. As soon as he complied, Ziva gave a harsh cry, followed by a long moan. The Israeli was close, but not close enough for the Director's liking. He reached down and rubbed her clit, making the Israeli thrash.

'' Leon...'' breathed Ziva before she came with a scream. Vance followed shortly after and he rest his head on Ziva's heaving chest. Once their heartbeats were under control, Vance slid out of Ziva and sat up, giving her room to move.

Ziva swung her long legs down so that they were firmly planted on the floor. She frowned and rest her hand on her lower stomach. '' Oh, that's gonna hurt for a while.'' she said before smiling at Vance.

'' You alright?'' asked Vance.

'' I am well and thouroughly fucked, Sir.'' reported Ziva, grinning as Vance's eyes twinkled with mischevious mirth.

'' Good.'' said Vance.

Ziva nodded and stood. She walked over to where her clothes had been discarded and began pulling them on.

Once the pair of them were dressed, Vance pressed the button, ending his office's lockdown. He moved over to his drinks cabinet and poured himself a large shot of whiskey.

'' Director?''

Vance looked at Ziva, smirking at her wild curls. '' Gibbs will be in on Monday.'' he promised.

Ziva nodded again and moved towards the door. She rest her hand on the handle and looked at him. '' Secrets, Leon.''

'' Secrets, Ziva.'' said Vance, lifting his glass in acknowledgement.

Ziva shot him a smiled before disappearing out of his office. Vance watched her leave and he drank the whiskey in two mouthfuls. Secrets indeed.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

'' Gibbs, Gibbs, Gibbs!'' called Abby, launching herself at the MCRT's fearless leader. Gibbs caught her and hugged her tight. He walked towards his desk, a smug smirk on his face.

'' I knew Vance was kidding.'' said Tony.

'' Yeah, he'd have to be crazy to suspend you, Gibbs. Imagine all of the criminals that'd never get caught.'' agreed Abby.

'' It's weird how he changed his mind though, he actually looked serious that time.'' put in McGee.

'' I'm pretty sure Ziva had something to do with it.'' said Tony, smiling at Ziva.

Ziva raised an eyebrow. '' I am as clueless as you, DiNozzo. Sorry to disappoint.'' she said, smirking as Tony's smile went, but it soon came back as Abby told Gibbs about all of the strikes that would've gone ahead if Vance didn't bring him back.

Ziva frowned, a feeling of being watched washing over her. She looked up and nodded at Vance before getting back to her work, beaming as Gibbs called her 'Ziver'.

Vance watched the MCRT, a sense of bitterness overwhelming him as he realised Ziva was right. Gibbs wasn't just an agent. He was a lot more than that. Just seeing the way Gibbs' team reacted was enough. He had to admire Ziva's loyalty, it made him wonder if she'd go that far for anyone else. He knew that there was a special kind of relationship between the two. Maybe in time, he'd figure it out.


End file.
